Wait, she's our sister?
by Oh-my-darling-Clementine
Summary: Melanie was born the same day as Sam Winchester, her whole family is dead, they were all hunters, she was brought up believing that the family she lived with was her real family, until that all changed one day. Melanie also has a secret that she hasn't told anyone about, not even her godfather Bobby know's about it.
1. Chapter 1

_**I try to make you see my side**_

_**Always try to stay in line**_

_**But your eyes see right through**_

_**That's all they do. **_

_**~Apocaliptica (I don't care)**_

_My name is Melanie Knight, I am 26 years old, I was born May 2nd 1983 and I am the only one from my family alive, We are hunter's...well My father, Mother and older sister were hunter's. My mother Elizabeth was killed in a fire when on November 2nd 1983, that was all that my father had told me when I was old enough to understand what had happened to her, but I always believed that there was something more than just a fire that killed my mother._

_My older sister Joanne and my father Austin died a few years after, I was 19 when, they had both died the day I had gotten out of hospital, I was up stairs in my room packing a very large suitcase because I was going to stay with my godfather Bobby Singer, when I heard the front door smash open and gun shots fill the air, so I quickly packed the rest of my things and I opened the window, I threw my bag out side on the grass and quickly grabbed my sawn off double barrel shot-gun, sliver knife, a picture of her, Joanne and my father and a picture of me when I was a baby with my mother holding me, I picked up my phone and the keys to my car that Bobby had fixed up for me and jumped out of my bedroom window. _

_A couple of days after I was staying at a motel, I decided to call Bobby, the only person's phone number I had mesmerised since I was 7 years old because my father said to me "you might need to call him one day and when you do he'll know why". So when I called Bobby, he told me to get to his house as quickly as I could and that I'll be staying with him from now on, in the spare room that he let me stay in whenever dad went on case with Joanne. So I hung up and quickly packed books and my laptop and got into my car, driving as quickly as I could without being pulled over by the police to get to his house. _

_When I moved in with Bobby I spent a whole week re-decorating my room and my on suite bathroom, declining any help he would offer me. After that week I would constantly practice shooting different guns, using different types of weapons, learning Latin and any other language Bobby told me too with some help from him, I also kept a journal of all the creatures I went up against, all the things that killed them, their weaknesses and things like that, my journal is leather-bound and it's like a small binder (ya know those folder's with metal clips in) and I would write a lined paper, pressing holes into them and stuffing the journal entry into my journal, which I keep in the glove box of my car. _

_Bobby also taught me how to fix cars saying "one day you'll need to fix your own car because I either wont be alive or you'll be on a hunt without me and there'll be no way in hell will I drive all the way over to you just to fix a car". I would always spent my time, either practising with weapons or fixing cars while listening to any sort of rock song that I liked. One day Bobby was waiting for someone called John Winchester, who had pulled up in a black car that was much like own, that Bobby had fixed for me years ago when my father and sister were alive, it was black 1967 Chevrolet Impala and he pulled up into the drive way behind mine._

~**Present day**~

I am sat in the same bar I always go to, which just so happens to be a couple of hours away from Bobby's house and I was sitting on the same stool, at the front of the bar that I always sit on, my slightly tanned fingers of my left hand were grasping a glass of Jack Daniels whiskey, I had my back leaning against the bar, my brown eyes swept over the busy bar, in one corner there was a group of young men betting against their friends that one of them would win the game of pool, a large group of teenagers were having a drinking game in one of the booths opposite the pool table and apparently they were light weights since they were drunk after their 3rd bottle of whatever they were drinking, on a table close to me there's a group of women who are out on a hen night, screaming and laughing over stupid things; such as the bar man and how their hair looks.

I turned back around to face the counter of the bar, I ran my right hand through my long, slightly curled brown hair and sighed out of boredom, I raised the glass of whiskey up to my pink lips and tipped my head back, the warm golden liquid slipped down my throat as I drank the last of the drink, once finished, I put the glass on the counter, tapping the table three times, giving Eric the sign I wanted my glass filled again, he just raised his hand and I nodded my head, even though he was facing away from me, I placed my right elbow on the counter and placed my head on the palm of my hand, I put my left hand on the counter and started to scratch the surface.

The sound of the busy bar and the sound of me scratching my nails on the surface of the bar made me close my eyes, lulling me to sleep, for what felt like a couple of minutes, after I did someone's arm brushed against my back, jolting me out of my some what sleeping state, I sighed and stretched my back, hearing it click/crack/pop rather loudly, I cringed a little, I never did like the feeling of my bones cracking and then I heard the man who was stood next to me say, loud enough to be heard over all the noise in the bar "two beers" and then Eric reply "coming up", yawning I picked up my now full glass of whiskey, which Eric must have filled up while I dozed off for a few seconds, between my fingers and took a sip, I could see the man from the corner of my eye sit down on the empty bar stool next to me, he turned his head to look at me. I could feel him staring hole in to the side of my head and it was starting to piss me off.

"can I help you with something? anything at all? perhaps a lesson in 'how to not stare at people'?" I asked as I turned around to face him, he had emerald-green eyes, short brown-ish blonde hair hair, stubble and freckles, he did look kinda cute though, he was wearing blue jeans, black boots, black t-shirt that clung to his body and a leather jacket, he just smiled a crooked smile at me and replied "hey baby, you must be a light switch, cause every time I look at you, you turn me on" I tilted my head and frowned a little, scratching the tip of my nose "don't tell me that usually works on women? that they all fall at your feet? or anything" I said to him, a hint of annoyance in my voice "it works on them all the time, why is it working for you?" he asked with a smile on his face and a wink, I shook my head and scoffed "no, it's not working for me and it's definitely not working on me either, I don't know what kind of women would fall for that kind of pick up line".

I drank the rest of my whiskey and put the glass back down on the counter, upside down just as Eric came back over with two bottles of beer and a bottle of whiskey for me. I stood up from the bar and Eric waved the bottle of whiskey at me, wiggling both of his eye brows, I just shook my head "nah, I can't drink any more, I gotta drive home, I don't wanna be falling asleep at the wheel" I sighed out "okay, well I'll keep the bottle out the way of other people so they don't drink it or use it for other people, I assume I'll see you and your godfather down here tomorrow?" he questioned, I laughed a little and shook my head "nope, I gotta fix a couple of cars tomorrow and he says he's gonna be too busy to come over tomorrow, not sure what he's gonna be busy with though, I guess I'll just have to wait and find out tomorrow" Eric just nodded his head and set the two beer's down in front of the man and then walked off to serve another customer "hey, I didn't really catch your name", I raised an eyebrow and looked him "that's because I didn't even give you my name, stranger and with the pick up line you just used I don't really think I want to give you my name" I replied and walked away from him, checking my front pocket for my keys and for my phone.

I could hear footsteps on the hard wooden floor behind me and then someone grabbed my arm, I sighed and turned around, coming face to face with the guy that just tried to hit on me "what do you want? I have some where to be right now and my godfather would get worried if I'm not back" I asked sounding irritated and impatient "I just wanna know your name and maybe you can give me your number? and maybe your address, I could drop by later" he replied, sounding way too hopeful, clenching the neck of both beer bottles in his other hand "my name is none of your god damn business, my number is top-secret and my address is none of your business either" I replied.

I pulled my arm out of his grip just as a tall guy with long brown hair and brown eyes, that were much like my own showed up "Sorry about my brother, Dean, he just doesn't get when to give up" he offered me a smile, I smiled back a little and turned back around "Sam you just ruined everything!, I was going so going to get her number and her name! maybe even her address" Dean said to Sam "uh...yeah that's really un-likely Dean" he laughed at his brother.

I pushed open the door of the bar and walked out into the freezing cold air, the wind made my hair whip across my face, I pulled my thin dark grey cardigan like thing that was attached to my light grey tank top around myself as I walked over to my 1967 black Chevrolet Impala that has my journal on top of the dash board since I finished writing up everything to with the d'jinn that I killed three days go, my car was parked by the entrance of the parking lot, so I jogged over to it quickly, wanting to get out of the freezing cold, I quickly unlocked it and slid into the drivers seat, I closed the door and started the car "ah, it's time to go home honey, Bobby would be getting worried about us by now" I said as I patted the top of the dashboard, pulling my journal down and putting it into my well sorted glove box, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and put it into my glove box as well, I pushed the hatch up and sat back up.

I backed out of the parking lot slowly, so I don't hit other cars or motorbikes, I don't really wanna fix my lovely car tomorrow as well a few others, I turned right down the road and drove straight towards mine and Bobby's house, turning the radio on, I skipped through each channel trying to find one that is playing a good song but turning it off it when there wasn't anything to listen to "well honey, I guess it's just gonna be a silent ride since there's nothing to listen to and I don't fancy listening to any of the music I have in here" I said quietly, yawning a little "I should go to bed when I get in before I get pulled into bone crushing hug by Bobby" I said to myself, yawning again.

* * *

**This was suppose to have been put up yesterday but I didn't put it up cause I was busy until 3pm yesterday and after I got back I went straight to sleep and woke up at 12 this morning :/ but anyway I hope you all like this one. Sorry if it's not really good.**

**P.S. I have edited this chapter, added a few more things into it, took out words that were doubles, put stuff into a sentence to make it sound better ECT, so please comment on how you think this chapter turned out, weather I should just give up writing it or not cause I know I'm not the best writer. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Meet me where the snow-melt flows**_

_**It is there, my dear, where we'll begin ****again.**_

_**~Alela Diane (take us back)**_

As soon as I pulled up into the drive way, Bobby was stood in front of the front door, his arms were crossed and he had a frown on his face, tapping his foot on the wooden porch impatiently as he waited for me get out of my car. With a sigh I cut the ignition and pushed my way out of the car, closing the door gently behind myself, I then locked it, I patted the top of the bonnet as I walked around the front of the car and over to Bobby who was still frowning by the time I got up the steps.

"What?" I asked as I raised an eye brow at him "where, were you?" he asked, his gruff voice had a hint of worry in it as his eyes swept over me as if he was looking for any kind of wound, I smiled at him and laughed a little "I was just at the bar, honestly, you get worried over the smallest thing Bobby" I said as I patted his shoulder, pushing past him to get into the house that me and him share. As I walked down the cluttered hallway I threw my jacket on the coat rack and walked to the kitchen door "so I was thinking that maybe instead of fixing car's tomorrow I could tidy the house up a bit" I said as I pushed open the door.

"what for?" Bobby questioned from the door frame, I rolled my eyes and pulled the fridge open "because we have visitors tomorrow and I don't want them thinking that we can't clean a house" I mumbled, pulling a bottle beer out of the fridge and slamming it closed with my foot "they'll be here early tomorrow, like really, really early tomorrow, you wont be up until 11 o'clock tomorrow, knowing you" he retorted, taking the beer that I was holding, away from me as I walked past him "and no beer, it's for the guest's" he added.

I grumbled and walked down the hallway towards the stair case, I stopped in the middle of the cluttered hallway and looked over my shoulder at Bobby, who was now trying to clean up a little bit "Bobby?" I said quietly, almost too quiet for him to hear but he did because he looked up at me, raising a grey eyebrow at me as if to ask 'what?', I smiled at him "I missed you" and with that I ran down the rest of the hallway and up the stairs.

As I stepped through into my room, I flicked the lights on and looked around my room, it was exactly as I left it, nothing was moved and nothing was added, I let out a sigh and closed the door, leaning against the door.

My eyes swept over my room, from the black and silver wallpaper that's on all the walls, to the the dark brown wooden desk in the left corner that had my laptop, a couple of books and a lamp on it, my big double bed that's up against the wall in the middle, under my window, it had red and white sheets and covers, with stuffed bears at the bottom of it with a dark grey towel hanging off of the bed knob.

The door to my bathroom which is on the right wall, next to that is my vanity table that has draws that holds all my clothes and floor was covered with a purple carpet that I had made Bobby get for me. I walked over to my bed and flopped down, curling up in a little ball and closing my eyes "I'll get dressed tomorrow" I murmured to myself as I yawned.

~**The dream**~

_It was dark and I couldn't see anything but I could hear shuffling and people talking, I tried to move my hand but they wouldn't move, the sound of metal creaking could be heard, and something tightened around my wrists, I then tried to move my legs, they too couldn't move, and the sound of metal creaking could be heard again and something tightened on my ankles, I realised that my feet weren't touching the ground, my head snapped up my eyes opened. _

_I looked around the dimly lit, metal room, my vision blurring a little, all of a sudden I could hear the 'whoosh' of a giant over head fan, tilting my head up, I squinted my eyes and tried to move my hand in front of my eyes, trying to shield my eyes from the harsh sun light that was coming from the fan. I let my head roll down so that I was looking at the floor and saw red paint on the floor under me._

_I slowly lifted my head and looked around the metal room, it was a fairly decent size, there was a metal bench fixed to one of he walls with all kinds of stuff that could any creature that was in my position, I let out a shaky breath just as the door opened and someone walked in, he wore a dark coloured shirt that had a couple of buttons undone, dark blue jeans and black shoes, he had short hair. _

_He walked over to the metal bench and picked up a long sharp blade and turned back around to face me quickly, h__e ran his thumb over the sharp blade and a cruel, twisted and evil smile appeared on his lips, his head tilted to the side and looked up at me through his eye lashes, but I couldn't make out his eye colour, stepping closer to me he chuckled rather darkly, making my skin crawl. _

_"Look, we said we'll let you go if you give a certain someone, well certain people, a message from us" I glared at him "I don't know who the hell you're talking about!" I replied weakly, my throat felt dry and sore "yes you do! so don't lie to me!" he bellowed, I flinched and closed my eyes and I could feel him step closer to me, his hand reached out and grabbed my jaws, pulling my head a little closer to him, the chains rattled and gripped my arms tighter, clenching my hands into fists, my nails dug into the palm of my hands, I opened my eyes and at him. _

_"Listen to me little girl, and listen well because I am only going to tell you one last time" his eyes were locked onto mine, his fingers were pressing against my jaw roughly, I bit my cheek to keep me from whimpering, there was no way, I was going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that it hurt "tell them that I will be seeing them again because killing me is only temporary and I will kill them" he hissed, the last word holding so much hate and venom for the men that killed him "for the last time, I don't fucking know who you're fucking talking about! hell I don't even anyone going by those names!" I spat back._

_He sighed and shook his head "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this to you, you're my favourite by far...but your such a little bitch!" he yelled at me, his eyes changing colour for a split second, he shoved my face away, scuffed his foot over the red paint to reveal a grey surface and stepped closer to me, running the cold blade over my left side gently before putting enough pressure on the blade to make it slice through my skin. The sudden pain that burned through my side made me scream, tears were building up as he plunged the long blade through my stomach, my screams had gotten louder and the pain that was burning me was getting worse._

_He reached out and grabbed my face in his free hand and pulled my face close to his "now I'm going to ask you for the last time now, you are going to give them the message for me, the message I have told you loads of times before" he whispered in my ear, his voice sending shivers down my spine "go to fucking hell" I mumbled through clenched teeth, trying to ignore the growing pain "I'm already there love" he replied as he twisted the blade in my stomach violently. _

~**Early the next morning**~

I woke up and pressed my hands to my stomach gently, looking for any stab wound, I then moved my hand to my left side and searching for any cut but I couldn't find anything, I ran the back of my hand over my sweaty forehead and let out a shaky sigh, pushing myself off of my bed, I pulled my towel with me and walked through the open door of my bathroom "I don't want another dream like that ever again" I growled as I closed the door quietly.

I peeled off my clothes that were cling to me because of the sweat and threw them in a wash basket by the sink, I hopped into the shower and had a quick wash, quietly humming a song to myself to help me forget the dream, the dream that felt oh so real and that voice, the one that I've heard in my dream every night since I was 4 years old, sounded as if he was really in the room with me, I shuddered as I got out of the, I walked up to the mirror and stared at myself for a few long seconds before drying myself off and walking into my bed room.

I walked over to the vanity table and pulled a bunch of clothes out, putting my black lace underwear on "not like anyone's gonna see it" I mumbled to myself as I pulled on a black strap t-shirt on and black denim short shorts that has a beautiful pattern that of a butterfly on the back pockets in glittery silver thread, a red belt and black thigh high socks that had little black bows on the front, I sat down on the chair that was in front of the vanity and just put some foundation, mascara and eye-liner on and just ran my brush through my hair quickly, I leaned down and pulled on my black boots that didn't have any laces and grabbed my iPod.

I put my batman ear buds into my ears and turned my iPod on, I ran my fingers through all the files and pressed play on "I think we'll revolt now" by Not Literally (you guys should listen to it, it's a parody for catching fire and watch out for the storm trooper!) I put my iPod into my front pocket and walked out my room, humming along to the song as best as I could and ran down the stairs.

"I think we're alone now, Cannons from the Death Toll are the only sounds" I sang along to the music as I rounded the corner of the library and walked straight over to the desk and placed my hand on the tool box, I smiled at Bobby who raised an eye brow at me, I pulled my ear buds out and said "sorry, just listening to my music, I'll be quiet next time", Bobby laughed a little "no it's fine, you're good at singing, anyway I've got my guest's here", he replied and held a hand out to the space behind me.

I turned around and my eyes widened as they landed on the guy, who I forgot the name of, attempted to pick me up was stood in the door way facing me and Bobby with a beer a few inches away from his mouth, his green eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly parted the taller one who I also forgot the name of was stood there with an amused smile on his lips, looking between me and the other, the taller one was tapping his beer bottle with his finger nails before saying with a chuckle "well now you know where she lives, Dean".

* * *

**This song is from The walking dead game by Telltale games (the first season, least episode, when Lee dies).**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Little girl, little girl, don't lie to me  
Tell me where did you sleep last night?  
In the pines, In the pines, Where the sun never shines  
Will shiver the whole night through._**

**_~Janel Drewis (in the pines)_**

**_(The walking dead game, Season 2, episode 2)_**

"Yeah, it's just great, I know where she lives now" Dean mumbled to the taller one, who just shrugged his shoulders and let out a breathy laugh before taking a gulp of his beer and turning his attention to Bobby who was still sat on the chair behind me "so you three have met before then?" Bobby asked, I could tell he had a smile plastered on his face, I shook my head and rolled my eyes '_just this once, I would like Bobby to not know everything that goes on with me and who I meet_' I thought to myself "yeah, you could say that, I mean Dean went to get our drinks then started hitting on her" the tall guy replied, sounding amused and a little worried of what Bobby would say, but all he done was grunt and then revert his eyes back to the paper work that was in front of him.

"I thought you didn't have a daughter, Bobby" The tallest of the two men said, sounding rather amused with how awkward it had suddenly gotten between me and his brother Dean, I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at Dean, the taller one brushed a bit of hair out of his eyes, "he doesn't, I'm his god daughter, Bobby promised my father that he'd look after me if anything was to happen to him, while he was on a case" I replied, feeling a little irritated that the both of them were still here, the taller guy looked down and his smiled disappeared, while the other one just stood there, quietly.

"Why are you here anyway? if you two don't mind me asking?" I asked the two men in front of me, breaking the now unbearable silence, it made the memory of the dream pop to mind, shaking my head I heard, Bobby sighed and I could hear the wooden chair he was sitting on creak as he stood up and walked around his desk "they're here because they found something that they want to talk to me about it".

I just nodded my head, my brown hair brushed against my arm, tickling me a little "anything I can help with?" I asked, leaning back against the desk, my back hit the cool metal of the tool box that was just on top of a little pile of paper and sending a slight shiver down my spine and the memory of the dream rushing back to me again, I put my hands on the edge of the desk, I closed my eyes and only opened them when someone spoke up "unless you can find a woman that our dad left a letter to, then I doubt you can help us" Dean sharply.

Rolling my eyes I pushed myself away from the desk and walked over to Dean, I took the bottle of beer from his hand and took a gulp, I leaned in close to Dean "I can find out a lot of things when I put my mind to it! So don't start acting as if I'm bloody stupid because I'm not" I hissed and shoved the bottle back into hand, some of the liquid spilled from the bottle and over his hand, Bobby laughed nervously, making me turn around to face him.

"Uh, I should introduce you guys, um...the tallest one is Sam Winchester, the younger brother to Dean Winchester, they're-" I cut Bobby off before he could say anything else and stated "they're the sons of John Winchester, and they're hunters just like me and you, yeah I know, so what do they need me to find out for them?, if they want my help that is", Sam and Dean looked at Bobby as if asking if it's safe to trust me, he just nodded his head and rubbed the back of his neck and stood there, smiling a little bit, Sam reached into the left pocket of his tattered jacket.

He pulled out a coffee stained red envelope with the words 'to Melanie' scribbled in nice handwriting across the front and held it out to me "this is what we found, it fell out of our dad's journal, we haven't opened it but...we do want to know who this Melanie woman is and what it says, so we can pay her a little visit and find out why she knows dad" Dean said, sounding evidently pissed about their father knowing some woman, named Melanie, Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean "Melanie is my name, but don't worry, I never talked to your father, hell I don't know anything about your father apart from the fact that he's a hunter" I laughed a little.

My words caused Dean to shake his head and throw his hands in the air "can you help us or not?" he asked curtly, I sighed heavily, letting Dean know that he was annoying the hell out of me "yes I can help you", this cause Dean to smile and clap his hands in front of him "good" he replied happily "Dean, you can't just expect her to help us when she only just met us" Sam hissed at his brother "it's fine, Melanie does this kind of thing all the time for people, don't ya Mel?" Bobby asked, I just nodded my head and played with the tip of my hair, chewing the inside of my cheek.

"You two do know that, that you could have used steam to open the letter and then reveal it right? I mean if you don't want him to find out that you found it and all" I mumbled as I walked passed Dean and into the kitchen, three sets of heavy foot prints followed me "well actually our father is dead" Sam pipped up, I stopped in the middle of the kitchen and span around on my heels "then why don't you just open it? I mean if I can't find this Melanie woman that your dad knows then you don't have to worry about her finding out that know what the letter says, no harm done right?" I questioned.

Bobby, Sam and Dean just blinked at me, looking as if I had just explained something to them that they had never thought of doing before "so I take it none of you had thought of just opening it and reading it then?" I asked, looking at the three men who were still blinking at me, I shook my head, waving the letter at them "oh come on guys, you three really can't be that bloody stupid that you need someone to point it put for you" I whined and turned the red envelope over in my hands and started to open it and whispered "idjits".

Pulling the folded white paper out of the red envelope, I slowly opened it and saw the beautiful black and silver boarder around the neat hand writing, clipped to the upper left hand corner were a couple of pictures, I didn't recognise them at first but then I realised that there were three pictures of me, one of me when I was in the hospital, the next was one of me and Austin my father and then one of me and Bobby, the same picture that Bobby had on his desk and in his room, I pulled the pictures off of the letter and held them out towards someone "these pictures were attached to the letter" I replied, calmly '_how could their father have pictures of me?_' I wandered.

Dean snatched the pictures from my hands and looked at them, I looked through my long eye lashes at Dean and watched for his reaction, it went from shock to surprised and then to wonder "how the hell does dad have three picture's of you?!" he practically yelled at me, as if I would magically know the freaking answer "how in the name of the devil and all that's unholy and am I suppose to know?!" I yelled back, gripping the letting in my hands so tightly that the paper started to scrunch up and slowly tear "you're the one that said you don't know my dad!" he spat back, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, my hands were shaking, I turned my back to the three of them and opened my eyes, my eyes turning black.

What? there are some secret's I'd rather not let people know, especially if they're hunter's, it'll kill Bobby to know that I'm practically more demon than I am human and he'd kill me dead, I didn't want him to hate me because I'm one of those things that we hunt! he the only family I know I have left, since well my sister, my dad and my mother are dead, and god know's if those demons who were after me had killed any more of my family "I don't know him Dean!" I said quietly, I ran a hand over my face and then turned around when my I know my eyes turned back to their normal shade of brown.

"Fine" Dean snapped, Bobby glared at Dean and punched his shoulder as if to say 'don't get mad at her, she's telling the truth' I sighed and held out the letter for someone to take but none of them wanted to hold it and read it "seriously? you three are just going to make me read it?" I asked, getting a little ticked off with it, when no one replied I rolled my eyes and looked at the letter that's in my hands "fine" I growled.

**~the letter~**

_Dear Melanie_

_Date:May 2nd 1983_

_If you are reading then you have found out that the people who you call 'mom' and 'dad' are not really you're real parents or Sam and Dean had found this letter and are looking for you or well someone with the same name as you. _

_First thing I want to say is, it was never easy for your mother Mary, to make the choice about giving you up today, the day you were born (she actually put you up for adoption on the 3rd), she didn't tell me why she wanted to put you up for adoption, I guess I'll never find out why really since she just says 'it's nothing, important' or 'just forget it', just know that she loved you, very much and making the decision she made wasn't easy for her. _

_Secondly I just want to say that you have two brothers, o__ne of them is called Dean, he's the oldest and he said to me the day you were born 'I will look after you and make her feel like the princess she really is' I couldn't bring myself to tell him that Mary had made the decision to put you up for adoption, she didn't want him asking questions, your other brother is called Sam, he's the same age as you, born on the same day, he's an hour older than you...the both of you have the same colour eyes, I told Mary that you'd both have the same colour hair when you're older and she just laughed._

_Also, I am going to be leaving three pictures in with this letter, the adoption agency said that they'd sent me pictures through of you, for me, Mary and the boys to see, I can't really bring myself to let the boys see their sister that they'll never get to know or hold or play with, it just doesn't seem fair...and as for Mary, she cries every time she see the baby picture I took of you today, so I doubt she'll want to see the pictures of you. _

_I hope I can see you around, Melanie my little princess, I wish I can meet you when you're older, you'd be exactly like your mother, a fighter, beautiful and hopefully when the boy's find you, the best sister any one could ask for. Just know that I love you so much and I'll be missing you every second you're away from, your real family. _

_lots of love,_

_Dad (your real dad)_

_John Winchester_

_xxx_

**~back in the room~**

I stared down at the letter in my hand as I finished reading it, the room was silent, way too silent for my liking, way to quiet, it felt as if the walls were closing in, and it felt as if it was getting hotter in the room, my chest tightened, I placed a shaking hand over my chest and stared at the letter, I lowered the letter and just kept staring at the place the letter was "Melanie?" Bobby asked cautiously, my head snapped up and I meet the concerned gaze of the three men standing around me "huh?" I asked dumbly, looked the three of them in the eyes and Bobby took a step closer to me.

Stepping back a little "I, uh...I have some work to do...the car's aren't going to fix themselves" I said quickly, I thrust the bit of paper into Bobby's chest and walk past him, over to the tool box that's still on Bobby's desk, I gripped the cold metal handle, ignoring the flash back of the dream I had and hurried out of the room towards back yard where the junk cars are and where some people have left their car's for me to fix "Melanie, come back here, we can talk about this!" Bobby yelled at me, but I just ignored him and walked over to a silver pick up truck that needs four new wheels, a new battery and a new front axis, it was lucky that the pick up truck was already jacked up.

I kicked the rolling board over to the pick up truck and placed the heavy metal tool box on the dirt ground, I leaned down and opened the tool box. I was so caught up in fixing the pick up truck I hadn't realised that Sam, Dean and Bobby were sat on the back step watching me, as I worked.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Look at him, look at me  
**__**That boy is bad and honestly  
He's a wolf in disguise  
But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes  
**__**~Lady gaga (monster)  
(**__**used in the Hillywood show's parody of Warm bodies)**_

I stopped working on the truck for a few minutes to put my batman earphones in my eyes, I looked down at my iPod and turned it on, turning the volume up to it's fullest level and pulled myself back under the truck to get back to work on it, I started to tap my foot a long with the music, on the dirt floor "I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before, she mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby, we might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall, but something tells me that I've seen him, yeah".

I sang along with the music as loudly as I could, a smile crept it's way onto my face, as I forgot all about the letter and the bomb shell that was dropped on me a few moments ago and the dream I had last night, everything was starting to seem as if it was falling apart, rather slowly though, but it was still falling apart, none of my family I thought was my real family, isn't actually my real family, my real family put me up for adoption and my real siblings...well I don't trust them and I defiantly don't like them.

Okay so maybe I do like one of them, Sam , I don't know whether it's because me and him were born on the same day or something but, I feel like I can tell him everything, well okay maybe not everything, I mean he's still a hunter and he'd probably kill me if he found out I'm more of a demon instead of human, I sighed and gently tapped my foot on the dirt floor, I hadn't realised someone was knocking on the car to get my attention until the person pulled the board from under the car.

I pulled my head phones out and glared at the person who pulled me away from the car, the car that was giving my a perfect distraction from life which at the moment's seems to be falling apart "what?!" I snapped at Dean, my brown eyes that were so much like his...our brother's were hard and emotionless, he held his hands up in defence and shook his head "I was just wondering if you wanted to talk and get to know each other, you know since you're my baby sister and all" he replied casually.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, pulling myself back under the car I opened my eyes, knowing my eyes would be black "I don't want to talk to you or Sam, so leave me alone Dean, you two are not my brother's, you two will never replace my older sister, no matter what you two do, so don't start thinking that were family okay? because we might be related by blood and trust me when I say, I really wish we weren't" I said, venom dripping from every word I said to him, I heard a grunt and I was being pulled back out from under the car,I closed my eyes quickly and crossed my arms over my chest "leave me the hell alone Dean!" I yelled, my eyes still closed.

"Fine! have it your way!" he yelled at me, kicking the board back under the car slightly, he started to walk away mumbling things like "women, why are they so god damn difficult" , I opened my eyes and pulled myself back under the car, I was about to start getting back to work when someone sat down on the dirt, I sighed "I said I don't want to talk to you Dean, so just fuck off" I replied, getting irritated "it's a good thing I'm not Dean then isn't it?" Sam laughed, I rolled my eyes and replied coldly "I also said I don't want to talk to you either Sam".

Sam sighed and tapped the side of the car "look, Melanie, me and Dean are your brothers, you're a Winchester now and me and Dean want to get to know you", sighing, I pushed out from under the car and stood up, throwing the tools that are in my hands onto the dirt floor, a loud clanging noise could be heard, Bobby and Dean turned around from the door way to face me and Sam, Bobby had his poker face on and Dean had a raised eyebrow, looking rather curious.

"Look Sam, we are not family, I will never be a Winchester, you and Dean are not my brothers, John and Mary are not mother and father, I am Melanie Knight and my parents are Austin and Elizabeth Knight, my only sibling is my older sister Joanne Knight, they're all dead because of demons, their my real family unlike you" I replied and walked away, brushing past Dean and Bobby, at which point Bobby caught my wrist and leaned closer to me, whispering "stop acting like this, they're your brothers".

I glared at him and pulled my arm away "they will never be my brothers" I hissed and my chest hurt, tears started to build up "how could you even say that Bobby" I whispered, my voice breaking a little, closing my eyes I turned around and walked back into the house "Mel, listen to-" Bobby was about to finish but someone must have stopped him, I just walked into the library and curled up on the couch, my back was to the door, I closed my eyes and heard the sound of people talking.

"She just need's time to adjust, I'm sure this is all just over whelming for her" Bobby whispered to the boy's "yeah, I'm sure it is, but she didn't have be so rude" Dean snapped quietly, they must have thought I fell asleep rather quickly "look Dean, just calm down, she'll open up to us, when she feels like she can trust us okay?" Sam replied, his foot steps sounded as if they were getting closer to me and then completely stopped which was when I felt the blanket being pulled over me "Sam, she's our sister, hell you two were born on the same freaking day! she should trust us enough to tell us a few things, about herself" Dean whined as he flopped down on one of the chairs "just give it time" Bobby replied and sat down on his normal chair, by all the phones.

"Yeah, just give her time, Dean, I mean we can both stay here and go on hunts with her to try and get her to like and trust us, and who know's maybe she'll actually think of us as brothers" Sam said, I sighed quietly and turned on the couch, my eyes were closed and everything went quiet.

~**Another Dream**~

_I'm was sat in the passenger's side seat, in Jake's brand new truck, I looked down at the dress I was wearing; it's blood red, strapless, with a red flower pattern on it, on the bodice, is a black fabric that goes in a 'W' shape under the breasts, with a gothic looking pattern on it, it's also see through so you could still see the red under the black, the black fabric goes from under the breasts to just over the hips, with a black silk bow on the left side to finish it off, the skirt fell halfway down my thighs and puffed out slightly, there was a silk lining under the red mesh, over the red mesh is the same blood red fabric as the bodice and zipped up at the back._

_To match the dress I was wearing some black high heel's, they clipped up over the back of my heels, over my feet was a black felt fabric with little black flowers over the top of the felt and a red clutch bag with a silver chain handle on it, with a lace pattern on the front and the back of the bag that clipped up. I turned my head and looked into the mirror, I had red and black eye shadow on with black eye liner and mascara, with red and black lip stick which looked absolutely good. Well it would be wouldn't it? Joanne done it for me, she also put my curled my dark brown hair for me._

_"Hey, I forgot to tell you that you look really beautiful, when I picked you up today" a gentle voice said, pulling me out of my thoughts "huh?" I asked dumbly and looked at Jake who just chuckled and shook his head "I said that you look beautiful", I smiled at him, looking at his black suit, dark red button up shirt and his black and red tie and his best pair of black shoes "and you look...um...well you look exactly as Joanne said you would" I laughed a little, this caused him to raise his eye brows "and what exactly did she say that I would look like?" he asked, curiously "oh you know, very smart and rather adorable and a little out of place" I breathed. _

_Jake shook his head and frowned a little "thanks" he said, faking being hurt and laughed a bit "but hey, she is right, ya know" I just nodded my head "so where are we going to meet Claire and Darren?" I asked with a smile, knowing that Claire would be wearing a strapless, white floor length dress, with red patterns on the sweetheart neck line, and white high heel's on with a red and white clutch bag to match, her light brown hair would be up in a bun, and she'd have white and red make up on, I should know, that's all she's been talking about since the start of the year. _

_Jake looked at me and smiled "they said they'll meet us at the prom", I smiled back at him and then turned my head forward, my smile never fading, Jake leaned closer to me and kissed my cheek, which kinda made me blush, in return he just chuckled a bit, now he wasn't paying attention to the road, I frowned a little "Jake pay attention to the road please", he just nodded his head and turn is attention back to the road. _

_He turned a corner and collided with a black SUV with black tinted windows and no licence plate, the back was then hit by another black SUV with black tinted windows with no licence plate, the car flipped over, glass shattered around us and the metal of the car began to close in as it tumbled across the road and down a steep hill, the hill that me, Claire, Jake and Darren would drive over to get to school every day, the seat belts broke in two because of glass slicing through them, branches broke the back window, causing glass to rain down over our heads, the roof began to close in on use, broken branches were flying around in the car. _

_A large shard of glass dug into the palm of my hand starting at the base of my thumb, I let out a scream, well I was screaming anyway, I was in a car that was going down a hill a after being caught in a car crash, a well planned out car crash, that just so happened to have me and my boyfriend Jake in, I put my hand on the glass and tried to pull it out but it wouldn't work, so I pulled it across the palm of my hand, over the top of it and up to the crook of my elbow, cutting my other hand on the glass as I did so, blood was following out of the wound on my hand and arm quickly, I didn't realise that a bit of glass had put a curved cut on the bottom of my left bicep, a bit of metal was lodged into my left thigh like an arch and I have a massive bit of metal lodged deeply into my left hip and a rather deep cut from a broken branch on my right cheek bone and a couple of deep cuts on my right arm. _

_The car finally stopped at the bottom on the deep hill, on it's side, I stopped screaming and looked around the car, Jake was slumped over, he wasn't moving and he didn't look as if he was breathing at all, I tried to say something but I couldn't, breathing hurt so much and I was getting dizzy from the blood lose._

~**Later that same day (not in the dream)**~

I woke up and rubbed my eyes, I looked around the room and saw that Sam and Dean had fallen asleep at the table and Bobby was no where to see in the library at all, I stretched out all the kinks in my back and then stood up, working the kinks out of my legs, I never did like sleeping on couches, especially since it hurts when you wake up from a long nap or sleep. With a yawn I walked over to where Sam and Dean were and slammed my hands down on the table, making them both jump and scream like little girls, causing me to laugh.

"Oh god, you boy's...you...scream like a little girl" I breathed out, trying to get some air after laughing, Dean glared at me and Sam just smiled at me, I stood up straight, trying to keep a straight face which is kinda impossible when Dean was glaring at me "what?" I asked, a few minutes after I calmed down "nothing" Dean replied coolly, I rolled my eyes and smiled at Sam, I couldn't be mad at Sam, I mean me and him were born the same day and he's so nice. But he still doesn't replace my sister, not one bit.


	5. Chapter 5

_**When everything you do  
**__**Don't seem to matter  
You try but it's no use  
Your world is getting blacker.  
~Skillet (Sick of it)**_

Dean, Sam and I had been sitting in the library for a couple of hours silently, just the sound of the clock ticking, and pages being turned was that could be heard and it was getting awkward, I was sat at Bobby's desk, my head was in my hands and I was looking over my journal that I had quickly popped out to my car, I had a pen perched between my lips as my eyes scanned page after page after page of my journal, closing my eyes and rubbing quickly I pulled the pen from my lips and put it onto the pages of my journal, leaning back in the chair I let out a quiet sigh.

Sam and Dean were sat on the couch, silently drinking their beer's and occasionally whispering to each other and occasionally looking over at me, it's times like this that I curse Bobby, especially today, he went out somewhere and left me to baby sit the Winchester brothers and it was boring, I stood up quickly, the chair behind me toppled over onto the floor with a clunk, nearly causing a bunch of papers to go flying all over the place, Dean lifted his head quickly and narrowed his eyes at me.

"What?" I mumbled, pulling the chair back up into it's rightful position, "nothing, it just seems like you're really clumsy, don't really see how someone clumsy can hunt" he bit back, I span around on my heels and glared at him, making Dean glare back at me.

"What is your problem Dean!?" I snapped, trying to calm myself down before I break my cover this early into know them "what's my problem? what the hell is your problem!?" he yelled, smashing the bottle of half drunken beer on the coffee table in front of him, nearly causing it to break, he stood up and walked over to me, his eye looked cold and his facial features looked stony "I don't have a problem! unlike you! you've been moping around, glaring at me and just being plain rude to me ever since I told you that you two will never be my family!" I shouted.

Dean took a step closer to me and glowered at me "listen gir-" I raised my hand and brought it up to his face an slapped it so hard that his head snapped around with the force "don't you dare call me girly, in case you haven't noticed but being a hunter one has no place being girly! and don't even bother giving me a fucking intervention on how you're my real family and they're not or anything of the sort!" spat back, Dean rubbed his jaw and cheek, turning his head to look at me, his green eyes were wide, he opened and closed his mouth "close your mouth, you look like a fucking goldfish doing that" stated, walking away from him.

Dean grabbed my arm and span me back around so I was facing him "listen to me _Melanie__" _he said my name as if was venom in his mouth "you ARE mine and Sam's sister! so stop acting like a little fucking bitch and just fucking accept it!" he hollered, now alerting Sam to our little argument, who had jumped up from his spot on the couch "Dean, calm down" Sam said quietly, walking over to us "I do fucking accept that you two are my fucking brothers! trust me I fucking do! but you two can't reply my sister! and trust me when I say this, there are things you two don't want to know about me, so just do me a favor, leave me alone!" yelled at the two of them.

"What's so bad that you can't tell us? and calm down Dean" Sam asked, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder "I am clam, you calm down Sammy and tell her to calm the fuck down, she's the one that's over reacting" Dean muttered, his voice laced with annoyance, Sam just gave Dean a pointed look, causing Dean to throw his hands in the air and roll his eyes "I can't tell you and it's none of your business anyway" I retorted, walking away from the two boys.

I rubbed the back of my neck and pulled my phone from my pocket "I think I'll call Bobby and get him to come back" I said out loud to myself "hey look, our sister is talking to herself" Dean said to Sam, crossing his arms over his chest, I held my right hand up and held my middle finger up at him "don't call me your sister!" I growled over my shoulder at him.

~**After a couple more hours of awkward silence later**~

It's been three hours exactly of awkward silence, Sam and Dean were sat in the library, their feet up on the coffee table, a bottle of beer in their hands and I on the other hand you ask?...well I was sat in the kitchen, my phone was on the table next to me, in front of me is my journal, on top of the pages of my journal is my pen, stood on top of a pile of really old books that Bobby kept saying he was going to throw out is my cup of hot chocolate with some small marshmallows in covered in chocolate sauce, a spoon poking out the top of the drink.

A couple of minutes ticked by slowly and then the door opened "Melanie! boys! I'm home" he yelled, Sam and Dean practically tripped over their own feet to get to Bobby while I just sat in the kitchen, looking over my journal, mumbling a quick "yeah, hey" in Bobby's direction.

"The hell happened to your face Dean? it's all red" Bobby questioned, I picked my journal up and held it up to my face, trying to hide the fact that I'm trying so hard to not laugh but the grin on face was stuck there "it was Melanie, she slapped me" Dean complained "she's stubborn as hell, just like our mother" he muttered under his breath "why the hell did she slap you?" Bobby inquired, butting the two cases of beer down on the table in front of me "she started it" Dean moaned "no you stared it" I snapped at Dean and pushed myself off of the chair.

"Like hell did I start it, it was all your fault" he countered, me and Dean went back and fourth like that for a while, Bobby and Sam stood to the side of us, watching with amusement "so what happened while I was gone?" Bobby asked Sam, crossing his arms over his chest and shrugging his shoulder a little, Sam shook his head and ran a hand through his hair "they just started arguing, I wasn't really paying attention when it all started happening".

Apparently those were the only words that Bobby needed to hear because yanked me and Dean into the library by our ears and may I add before carrying on, that it hurt like a mother humper! "that is enough you two! I have had it up to here with you two and your bloody arguing" Bobby raised his hand up to Sam's height "now will you two girls sit down and pay attention because I want you three to check out a possible case" Bobby grunted, me and Dean shared a look with each other and quickly sat down on the couch, sitting on either end so that Sam would have to sit in the middle of us.

"Good now that I have your attention I'd just like to say, 1. what the hell is wrong with you two? and 2. there's been disappearances in Maine, all over Maine that is, people go into the woods and they're not seen again" Bobby stated, pulling his chair around the table and in front of us "so you think it's a Wendigo? or something of the sorts?" I asked, leaning forward before adding "I can go alone, I mean I done it before remember?" Bobby looked at me as I asked hima stupid question.

"Actually I want the three of you to work together on this" Bobby said, crossing his arms, I opened my mouth and then shut it again when Bobby gave me a look.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hi everyone I just wanna say that I am so sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've had a lot of things I needed to do! so sorry once again for not updating in a while.

I would also like to say that I'm really thankful for everyone who sends me nice reviews, it stops me from panicking that it's terrible. I would also like to say that I have put this fanfic on my Wattpad account and that I wont be updating my other fanfic for a while because I am completely stuck with writers block for it! but I've got a lot of idea's for this one so this one will be updated more than the other one.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Grinning down through the gates  
Watch the night suffocate  
All the light as it smothers the sun  
I can tell by the moon  
You'll be joining me soon  
As a guest in my fortress of fun!  
~Jokers song (Miracle of sound)**_

"There is not a snow balls chance in hell that I'm going to work with Dean! you have gotta be off your rocker Bobby, maybe all those years of drinking has finally gotten to you..." I sighed, feeling a little frustrated with Bobby and more infuriated with the Winchester brothers "do you really want to take on a Wendigo all on your own Mel?" Bobby questioned, tapping his fingers on the desk in front of him, quickly, a look of annoyance crept on his face "yeah I do, I done it before" I replied, crossing my legs and looking at Bobby, silently hoping that he'd let me do this case on my own "well the fact is you can't" Bobby said to me, Dean stifled a laugh.

"What? why can't I do this on my own?" I quizzed, Bobby just rolled his eyes and ignored my question "fine, I guess I'll have to put up with Dean being a complete bitch, when do we leave?" I mumbled, standing up from the couch "oh, you three are leaving now" Bobby replied and pulled a huge stack of paper work in front of him, giving us a hint that he doesn't want to talk about it anymore and that we should really get going "just let me pack a bag" I growled and stormed out of the room. If there was a door on the libraries hinges I would have slammed it behind me, but I broke them off four months ago when me and Bobby had a little demon problem.

The demons were after something that Bobby was suppose to have hidden under my bedroom floor boards, it came as a complete surprise to me when my oldest friend kicked down my door and tried to kill me, for something that wasn't even here in the first place. I stomped up the stairs and threw my door open, I then trudged to mu duffel bag that was placed on my desk chair, with clean clothes that I had already pre-packed for any up coming case's, I was always prepared, what can I say? and besides when I said 'just let me pack a bag' I really meant 'just let me get my already packed bag'. I slung the duffel bag over my shoulder and I walked out of my room, a frown etched onto my face, I didn't want to leave my comfortable bed this early, I've been back for a couple of days and I'm already leaving, this is not the kind of commitment I wanted.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I looked over my shoulder to see Sam and Dean waiting by the back door for me, because Dean parked the car out the back, the car that is the exact same as mine, I sighed and reluctantly waddled over to the two of them, leaving my journal on the kitchen table, where Bobby would just leave it since he know's I would go nuts if he moved it. "Let's go ladies, I wanna get this god damn thing over and done with" I called to the boy's, walking past them both "yeah, yeah, keep your panties on woman, we'll get there when we get there" Dean mumbled as he and Sam followed me out.

Dean opened the trunk and I placed my bag in the back, walking around to the back door, I yanked the door open and slid into the back behind Sam and quickly shut the door, just as Dean had hopped into the drivers seat and started the car, he looked into the rear-view mirror at me, his eyes stayed glued to mine for a few minutes before he pulled out of the back yard, well the junk yard as me and Bobby call it.

~**A couple of hours into the journey**~

It was boring, just sitting down in car with nothing to do except talk to Sam and Dean, listen to music, sit here silently and go to sleep, I needed something to do, because this silence was getting irritating and uncomfortable, Sam had his head against the window, starring outside and occasionally asking me if I was alright, Dean was looking at the road, looking grumpy and not paying attention to me or Sam, I on the other had was lead on the back seat of the Impala, my head hanging off the side, so my long brown hair was on the floor, my eyes were trained on one little spot on the roof of the Impala.

"Are we getting close yet? I'm bored of waiting, can I drive? I'll be careful, just like I am with my car, do you think we'll run into demons too?" I rambled on, hoping for something to happen to ease the boredom, Sam just shook his head and breathed out a laugh, while Dean was just trying to ignore every question I asked him "why is it so boring in here?, I mean don't you have anything for me to do Dean?" I just kept rambling on, know I that I was probably annoying him right now and that just made me smile. I sat up and leaned in-between the two front seats of the car "hey Dean, do you think there would be demons? I mean that's practically all there is lately and it's kinda annoying, don't ya agree Sam?" I questioned a smile playing on my lips as Dean let out a frustrated sigh.

"Will you ever stop talking Melanie?! it's _really _annoying" Dean said, he emphasized the word really, making it out to be the key word in that sentence of his, I rolled my eyes "come on, I can't just sit here and do nothing, it's boring!" I whined.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hey I know I was suppose to put this chapter up yesterday but I was having a few problems trying to do it! so here it is..


	7. Chapter 7

**_In Atlanta, in Atlanta  
As the sun did fiercely shine  
Was a man amid the ruins  
And his daughter Clementine.  
~Anna P (oh my darling Clementine cover)_**

~**After the long car ride**~

We had finally stopped, not in anywhere near the murders and stuff, not even anywhere in Maine, we had just gotten to a rather run down motel, the neon light weren't working, three of the rooms had smashed windows, me and Sam leaned against the car, our bags were on the bonnet, waiting for Dean to get back with the key's to our rooms, it wasn't really silent between the two of us, we'd both ask questions to each other and then we'd be quiet for a couple of minutes and then start up another quick conversation.

It had gotten dark rather quickly, but then again it was getting close autumn, the wind sending chills down our spines, so we were stood in the parking lot, of the motel, in the cold wind with only awkward conversations to keep me and Sam busy for a while.

"So..." Sam started, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet "so..?" I continued, my eyes cast down towards the concrete floor "uh...so...you're not mad at us right? for just barging into your life like this right?" he asked meekly, his own eyes cast down towards the concrete floor as well, as he played with his hands, his hands shaking, almost as if he was nervous to talk to me, I looked up at Sam, who was now looking at me with big brown puppy dog eyes, I smiled slightly and shook my head, wisps of my brown hair brushed across my face "no, I'm not mad...I'm happy to know that I have family that are alive and that I have brother's, you have no idea how much I wanted to have brother's" I replied, my answer made Sam grin.

"But" I continued, his grin faltered a bit "you have to understand, my sister Joanna was always there for me and I know her better than I know my actual blood related siblings and you gotta know, I'm sorry I got so defensive about everything okay?" Sam nodded his head and his grin was set back into place, he held out his long muscular arms and pulled me into a bone crushing bear hug.

"Uh...it's...kinda...hard...to...breathe...here..." I squeaked out to Sam as I gently patted him on the back, Sam loosened his tight vice like grip on me and smiled at me apologetically "sorry" he mumbled quietly and dropped his hands to his side just as Dean approached us. His mouth was in a tight thin white line and his eye brows were knitted together "so we've gotta share a room, Melanie, I don't really trust her on her own, she might steal my baby and drive off to Maine and you will get the beds, I'll sleep on the couch" Dean said as he and Sam picked up the bags.

"Whoa,whoa, hold on guys" I said, Sam and Dean turned their heads and looked at me over their shoulders with a raised eye brow "I know I'm a girl and all but I can sleep on the couch, you and Sam can sleep on the beds, I mean you two are taller than me after all" I continued, picking up my own bag and pushing passed the two of them.

"What? no, your our sister, you should be comfortable, not all bunched up on a couch and aching and stuff, me and Dean could decide out of us two who sleeps on the couch" Sam retorted, pulling my bag out of my grasp and throwing it over his shoulder "no, I can sleep on the couch or the floor, I don't care as long as I have a pillow and a blanket to keep me warm" I responded, holding my hand out to Dean to pass me the key to the room "dude, don't argue with a chick, they're always right anyway" Dean grumbled to Sam who just looked at me with his puppy dog eyes, that would have made me change my mind.

Dean pulled the key out of his pocket and dropped it into my hand all while glaring at me "don't think I don't have my eye on you Melanie" he grumbled, pushing his hand into his pocket, gripping the bag in his hand tightly "uh...yeah sure whatever you say..buddy" I replied sounding a little confused, my eye brow raised a little as I looked him "just open the goddamn door will you?" Dean murmured and nudged my leg with the bag he was holding, I could feel the cold metal of whatever was in the bag against my leg "yeah...sure" I uttered and walked over to the door, swinging the key around my index finger as I whistled a random tune, taking a short walk to our ground floor, run down, drug used, broken motel room.

~**In the room**~

Sam and Dean had passed out on the beds, one of their arms hanging over the side of their bed, their heads facing each other, Sam's feet dangling off the bottom, Dean snoring lightly, I was laying on the couch, on my right side looking at the TV that Dean had turned on to some random kids channel to as he put it "to keep Melanie amused since she's our 'baby' sister" to which I just ignored him and started to watch god knows what this kids TV show is but it's boring as hell and I really want to turn the TV off but Dean's sleeping on the remote control.

I was just settling down on the couch, the light from the TV flashing, I closed my eyes, draping my arm over my eyes to try and block out the bright flashing lights of the TV, I was slowly drifting off when my phone started to ring, startling me, I rolled off the couch, hitting my leg on the corner of the coffee table, my eyes snapped open and I picked up my phone quickly, answering it "hello?" I whispered down the phone, turning my head to look at my two brothers who were still asleep, I let out a sigh of relief and got back to the person who was on the other end of the phone.

"yeah this is Melanie" I whispered down the phone to the person, I recognized the persons voice, I just couldn't remember where from, walking towards the door of our motel room, "just let me get out the room and then we'll be able to talk" I stated, quickly slipping my boots on without tying the laces, flipped the lock and pulled the chain lock across, gently placing it on the door frame and slowly opened the door, but of course, nothing's exactly easy especially since this is an old motel and practically everything in the rooms would take any chance to wake everyone in it up and give away my position.

Which is exactly what happened, Sam raised his head and looked around the room, the TV was still flashing the pictures of the kids TV show that's playing, you could just barely make out the sound of what they were saying, his eyes swept the entire motel room and almost missed my figure "what are you doing up? and where are you going?" he asked groggily, running one hand through his messy hair and one over his mouth, wiping the little bit of drool away that's been gathering at the corner of his mouth while he slept "I just have to take this call" I whispered, shaking my phone at him "hmmmm...okay...tell Bobby we're getting close to Maine" he yawned, I nodded my head at Sam and just watch as he flopped back down in bed, falling asleep quickly again.

I slowly pulled the door open, a loud creaking sound emitted through the motel room, I quickly padded out the room and into the cold night air, that nipped at my bare skin, at which I mentally slapped myself for wearing plaid shorts and a burgundy tank top, pulling the door shut behind me "yeah, I'm out the room now, we can talk" I said to guy on the other end "huh? no, I'm just in a motel with a couple of my friends...I don't know who these Sam and Dean Winchester people are" I responded, still whispering down the phone as if Sam and Dean could actually hear me while I'm out side the room.

"Yeah I'm sure I don't know any one by that name" I mumbled "look, it's like I said, I don't know who these Sam and Dean Winchesters are" I whisper yelled down the phone, looking through the window to see if they've moved "look, just give me a time to meet you and I'll try and leave my friends, they wont even know I'm gone" I said in a hushed tone, without saying bye I ended the call and pushed the door open slowly, but the creaking sound had some how gotten louder, if that was at all possible, after slipping back through the door, I walked over to the pile of neatly folded clothes that was placed on top of the wooden, beaten down coffee table, that had beer stains, coffee stains and some other questionable stains that I didn't really want to think about.

Luckily my pile of clothes was on the edge of the coffee table where there weren't any stains, I picked my clothes up and stuffed them in my bag, that was leaning against the cut up wooden leg of the coffee table that had notches missing, I zipped the bag up and quickly tied my boot laces, slinging the bag over my shoulder I walked over to the bed side tables as quietly as possible pressing my feet on the floor boards, testing them for any creaky ones that would wake the two sleeping princesses up.

I pulled the draw of Dean's bed side table open quietly, pulling a pen and a pad of ripped paper out of the draw, I walked silently back to table and wrote a quick note for the boys saying:

_Sam & Dean,_

_I've just popped out for a couple of things, if you're not here when I get back then I'll meet you in Maine to help you with the case.  
Don't miss me too much boy's. _

_~M._

I smiled happy with the note that I left for the boys "see ya later boy's" I said rather loudly, I stood by the coffee table, where I left the pen and paper deciding whether or not I should leave my phone number after a couple of seconds arguing with myself about leaving my number, I jotted it down with an arrow pointing to it, with the words "if you need me, just call" and with that I walked out the room, closing the door behind me as quietly as it would allow me.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hey guy's and gal's sorry I haven't up dated for a while, I've got a 13 week training course thing that I'm doing and it's been tiring me out but I have been writing bits and pieces of this over the past few day's.

Also you probably notice that I changed my 'pen' name from 'bleedingthedevil' to 'Oh-my-darling-Clementine' well it's because I really like the walking dead game's and Clementine is my favorite (apart from Lee, her and Lee are my number one faves out everyone in the TWDG)

Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Come take a seat and I will recite you a tale  
Of bold adventure spanning both sides of the veil  
I knew a champion, we traveled far and wide  
We saw so many wonders roving side by side  
~Miracle of Sound (Age of the Dragon)_**

It probably wasn't a good idea for me to step foot out of the motel room, wearing only my plaid pajama shorts and burgundy tank top that has plaid buttons on it in the middle of the night when the wind is bitter cold, but I had things to do, people to meet and places to be, okay...so maybe that bit really wasn't true, I just wanted to get to Maine quicker than I was with the Winchester's other wise known as my newly found brothers who seem to piss me off rather quickly with how childish they act, I walked along the road in the complete dark with only the moon's light, lighting the way for me, I gripped my bag tightly with my right hand, pulling it over my shoulder a little more, my left hand was grasping my phone.

The cold wind nipped at my skin, causing goose bumps to appear on my skin, the hairs on my arms rose and a chill was sent through my body, causing me to shiver, I kicked a small round stone along the gravelly road, bits of dust landing on my boots with every step I took, covering my boots in a fine layer of grey. Sighing I went through all of my options in my head '_I could hitch hike there' _I shook my head "the last time I tried hitch hiking it all went terribly wrong" I mumbled out loud to myself '_I could hot wire a car, I'd get there a bit quicker than walking' _I thought, a sly smile crept its way onto my lips "that's the best plan I've ever came up with" I muttered. _  
_

The small smile on my face was replaced with a frown as quickly as the smile had appeared, when I realized that I was no where near a parking lot and that the most sensible person wouldn't drive down a back road in the middle of the night, since they could get murdered or something "now that is a rather unsettling and distressing thought, to have at this very moment" I whispered, still kicking the rock down the gravelly road. "So...I suppose I need a new plan then" I murmured, lifting my phone up a little and pressing a button on the side to light my way a little more since the moon has started to get covered by a bunch of dark clouds "please don't rain" I said, looking up at the night sky, where dark clouds form, looking as if it was going to start raining.

Considering my run of bad luck when it comes to the weather...not to mention my run of bad luck when it comes hitch hiking and trying to help other people out with their cases, I decided to stop in the middle of the road and dropped my bag from my shoulder, bending down I pulled off my boots, dropping them onto the floor, reaching for my bag, pulling the zip open I pulled my clothes out and placed them on top of the bag so they don't get dust over them. Pulled my grey t-shirt over my burgundy tank top and my jeans over my short's,feeling a little uncomfortable, but a little warmer I pulled on my fluffy black socks before putting my boots back on.

I zipped the bag up and threw it back over my shoulder and quickly scooped up my phone, pressing the button on the side to light my way again, feeling a little warmer than I did wearing just my pajamas, I started to walk a little faster, holding my phone out in front of me so I know where I'm going, when my phone started to ring "ugh, just great just what I need" I muttered before answer the phone.

"hey?" I asked simply and waited for a reply, a small smile appeared on my lips "oh look, it's Sleeping Beauty, finally woke up then? where's your prince charming?" I questioned, "hey you seem mad, did something happen between you and prince charming?" I asked, slowing my pace down a little "oh, don't need to worry Beauty, hey...has Cinderella woken up yet?" I replied, stifling a laugh that was threatening to escape "look I'm fine seriously, beside's I said I'd meet you there didn't I?" I asked, feeling a little irritated "yeah I get that we're suppose to 'do it as a family' but I just wanna check a few things out first" I said making air quotes with my free hand when I said 'do it as a family'.

Rolling my eyes, I mentally slapped myself for answering the phone "yes Rapunzel I get it, you're pissed at me, I knew you would be, but I can't just sit around in the motel room, we should have been driving to Maine still" I throw my free hand in the air "look Dean, if you don't like the fact that I'm walking there, in the middle of the night and in the freezing cold, and I'm almost sure it's going to rain, then I'm sorry but I have things to do and people to question and a couple of other things" I snapped, the only thing I heard from Dean before I ended the call was '_stay where you are, me and Sam are coming, you're in so much god damn trouble!'_.

"You can go to hell if you think I'll be waiting for you two" I yelled at nothing in particular, stuffing my phone into the front pocket of my jeans, I carried on walking, cursing Dean under my breathe and then cursing myself for answering my phone, kicking a couple of stone's across the road and nearly screaming because of how frustrated I had gotten, Dean could do that to me, just get under my skin with a couple of simple words, he could just look at me and I'd want nothing more than to slap him stupid. And I've only known them for a day.

* * *

**N/A**

Hey guy's I just wanna say;

Thank you for all the really nice reviews

Thank you for all the faves and follows on this fic

3.I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter...it might be a bit boring (sorry about that)

Also I just wanna say that I've had a hard time trying to think of things to write for this chapter, but I promise I'll have some thing for the next chapter sorted out before I start writing it! also I've been having problems trying to log in. And I am really sorry if any of you find this to be a short chapter.


End file.
